


Pictures of You

by MissusCarlikins



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Photography, Slow Build, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Cana wants is to pass her photography class, and when she meets the gorgeous Juvia she thinks she may have found her muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cana frowned, barely listening as Lucy talked about the cutie in her journalism class. She loved her friend dearly, but she had more important things on her mind than skater boys with pink hair and freckles.

Important things like her photography project.

Normally it would be an easy assignment, something that Cana would breeze through with no problems. Her camera was like an extension of herself. She was never without it because one never knew when inspiration might strike …

But lately … lately there had been no inspiration.

"Yo!" Fingers snapped in her face and she started, shooting a glare at Lucy. "Earth to Cana."

Cana huffed. "I'm sorry if I'm not in the mood to listen to you talk about _truly_ lickable abs."

Lucy arched a brow, pressing her lips together as her eyes sparkled.

"Stop staring at me like that!"

"Cana, since when have you _ever_ not been in the mood to talk about attractive people?" Lucy rested her hand over Cana's, aiming for concern but Cana could still see the laughter in her eyes. "Are you sick? Dying? An alien?"

Cana drooped in her seat, her lips twitching. "None of the above." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, frowning when her fingers caught on a tangle. She needed a haircut.

"So …" Lucy said when Cana fell silent, her thoughts distracted. "If you're none of the above then what are you?"

"Screwed. And not in the good way." She groaned and dropped her head to the table.

"You know you'll probably get ebola or something if you do that."

"I don't care," Cana muttered, turning to press her cheek against the table. Thankfully there was nothing sticky at the moment, or she might've screamed.

"Okay then. It's your funeral."

"Good, then I won't have to worry about the photography project."

"Ahh." Cana felt fingers slide through her hair and massage her scalp. "You poor thing."

Cana let herself be comforted, at least until Levy bounded up and dropped her stack of books on the table with a bang. She yelped as the sound vibrated through her entire body, shooting up to glare at Levy.

"Hey guys!"

Levy was her usual cheerful self, her smile bright as she sat next to Lucy.

"Did you find your books?"

Levy's shoulders dropped with her sigh and she rolled her eyes. "Almost. I couldn't get my English 202 textbook because they were out. They _said_ they'd get more next week, but I need it for tomorrow."

"You can always check the library?" Lucy suggested.

"Yeah, you'll be there later anyways," Cana added.

Levy made a face, pulling her already impressive stack of books closer. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying reading."

"Whatever you say, nerd."

Levy pouted, looking far too cute for her own good, and Lucy patted her shoulder, barely suppressing a smile.

Then something over their heads caught her eye, and she half rose out of her seat to get a better look.

Blue.

So much blue.

Cana couldn't make out much from the distance, but she liked what she saw all the same.

Her hair seemed to be a few shades lighter than Levy's, mostly covered by a light gray, knit beanie. She was lighter than Levy's warm-brown skin tone, but not quite as light as Cana's own skin. Her navy dress was strapless, hugging her chest and flaring around her waist before stopping at her knees. A leather belt was around her waist, a dark brown leather jacket thrown over her shoulders.

She was absolutely _stunning_.

"Should we tell her she's drooling?"

"I am not." But she wiped at her mouth anyways, just to be safe. Levy laughed and Lucy shook her head.

"What were you staring so hard at?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder. "Oh."

When Levy turned to look, Lucy looked back at Cana, and Cana definitely didn't like that smile.

"What?"

"That's Juvia," Lucy said, her eyes practically glittering. "She's in my creative writing class. A poet."

"Oh?"

"I don't know much about her, other than what she said in introductions last week. But she's apparently from Russia or something, and she's single." Lucy wiggled her eyebrows and Cana groaned.

"That's not—I'm not interested in dating her." When both Lucy and Levy just arched a brow she stuck her tongue out. "Okay, so maybe I might be. But that's not the only reason I'm interested." She grinned at them both and pushed herself to her feet, grabbing her bag and her camera.

"Now if you ladies will excuse me, I have a photography project to pass."

She quickly cut across the courtyard, pausing for a beat when she noticed the man next to Juvia. Dark hair and clothes and holy crap that was a lot of piercings. He glared when she got too close, the glare intensifying when she didn't stop but walked right up to them.

"Hey," she said brightly, making sure to flash her widest and brightest smile. The big guy scowled, crossing inked arms over quite an impressive chest. Metallic black-gray scales crept up to his elbows, then they seemed to melt into his dark skin only to be scattered over his biceps as if they'd broken through the skin. "Nice tats."

He grunted, but she thought maybe his scowl had lessened just a bit.

"Hello," Juvia murmured, staring at Cana. Her eyes were blue, like the sky after a storm and her mouth—her very kissable mouth—was painted a blue as dark as her dress.

She was gorgeous.

"Will you let me photograph you?"


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight Cana probably shouldn't have opened with that. She _probably_ should've introduced herself, explained that she was a photography major, and that she wanted to use Juvia as a model for a project.

But she didn't do any of that.

To be fair, the guy didn't really give her a chance to explain after the question was asked. He was immediately in her face, the scowl back in full force, and she actually stumbled back a step. She held her bag in front of her, trying to keep some sort of protection between them. Not that it would do much to stop muscles like his.

"I'm a photography major!" The words were rushed and jumbled, but it did make him pause and she took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders. "I saw Juvia from over there—" She motioned back towards the table, where she was sure Lucy and Levy were watching with rapt attention. "—and I was, honestly, blown away by her. I was hoping to use her as a model for my next project."

The guy's eyes narrowed, and he seemed prepared to deck her in the face, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced back and something silent passed between them. He huffed, clearly annoyed, but but a stern look from Juvia had him stomping away. He didn't go far though, staying within easy reach, and his glare stayed trained on Cana.

But with him out of her face she could finally focus all her attention on Juvia. Well … ninety percent of her attention. She kept the other ten percent on Tall, Dark, and Scary in case he decided to attack. She wanted to be prepared.

Juvia was watching her curiously, head tilted to the side and eyes wide. Cana noticed she had blue eyeshadow as well, and absolutely perfect eyeliner.

"How do you know Juvia's name?" she asked.

"My friend." Cana licked her lips, barely managing to meet Juvia's eyes. She wasn't sure where these nerves had come from, normally she had no problem talking to attractive people. But there was something about Juvia's intense gaze that just made her heart flutter. "She's in your creative writing class and she recognized you."

"Oh."

Juvia was still staring and Cana shifted, fingers flexing around her bag strap.

"I'm Cana, by the way."

"Does Cana really want Juvia to be her model?"

"I—Of course. You're gorgeous."

Juvia's cheeks darkened with a blush and Cana couldn't stop the smile twitching at her lips.

"So, what do you say?" Cana held up her camera, her teeth flashing with her grin. "Will you be my model?"

She ignored the annoyed growl from Juvia's friend, and Juvia smiled. Her blue lips curling up at the corners.

"Juvia will have to think about it."

"Understandable." Cana dug a piece of paper out of her purse and scrawled her phone number on it, handing it to Juvia with another smile. "Call if you decide it sounds fun. Or even call if you just want to hang out. I'm always open for new friends."

Juvia accepted the paper with a smile, and Cana felt electricity dance up her arm when their fingers brushed.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Cana dipped her head, wanting to say more, but instead she turned and headed back to her table. Making sure to shoot a bright smile at the friend as she passed him.

"So when's the date?" Lucy asked.

"Haha."

Levy was still staring at Juvia and her friend, and Cana arched a brow, waving a hand in front of her face. She started, blinking a few times as a blush spread over her cheeks.

"Now who's drooling?"

"Oh shut up." Her eyes darted to the two again. "Did she agree to be your model?"

"Not yet," Cana said, glancing back at them. Juvia was waving her hands as she talked to her friend, and his scowl slowly softened. Then he glanced in her direction and the glare darkened.

She wiggled her fingers in a wave, turning back to face her friends.

"She said she had to think on it, but I think she's going to say yes … although I think her friend might want to kill me."

"Maybe he's more than a friend?" Both Cana's and Levy's face fell at the thought, and Lucy laughed. "Or maybe not."

Cana sighed, hitching her bag higher on her shoulder. "Either way, I'm not trying to get a date out of her. I just want her to model."

"Uh-huh." Lucy didn't sound convinced, and Levy just stared.

"It's the truth!"

"Totally."

Cana groaned. "I have to get to class," she huffed. "I'm leaving you."

She turned her back to them, striding across the courtyard to the arts building. Most of her classes were in that building—excluding the random science and math classes she was required to take—so she knew practically every teacher by name. A few stopped her to chat as she passed, and by the time she finally made it to class she only had a few seconds to get to her seat.

Of course she ended up spending the majority of the class checking her phone to see if she had any new texts, or a missed call from an unknown number. It didn't matter that it had only been an hour since she spoke to Juvia.

Thankfully it was just an art history class, so she didn't miss out on much, and it was her last class of the day. She followed the flow of students out of the room and let it push her towards the dining hall.

She'd grab some dinner and head back to the dorms, maybe do some homework.

And she _would not_ check her phone obsessively.

She wouldn't.

x

A week passed and still no word from Juvia. Cana saw her on campus every so often, and although they acknowledged each other with a nod or a wave, neither ever started a conversation. It was starting to drive Cana a little mad.

She couldn't focus on homework for longer than a few minutes without checking her phone for a text or a missed call. She spent half of her classes plotting out the photoshoot she wasn't even sure would happen, and she spent the other half glaring at her phone.

Levy and Lucy were finding great joy in her pain, asking her if she'd heard from Juvia yet or if she'd like them to deliver a message for her. Apparently Lucy had started talking to Juvia in creative writing and they were becoming quite close friends, and Levy had bumped into the friend—Gajeel—at the library and they were going out for coffee later that day.

Meanwhile Cana was growing more and more frustrated.

"I don't understand!" she snapped, ready to throw her phone at the wall. "Why are _you_ getting close to her but I'm not?"

Lucy shrugged, staring at Cana from where she was stretched out on the brunette's bed.

"Maybe she doesn't know how to let you down gently."

Cana frowned, and Levy looked up from where she was sitting on the floor.

"Maybe she heard the rumors about you and is too intimidated."

Cana paused. "What rumors?"

"Oh you know the ones about how you're a drunkard who has slept with every guy _and_ girl in the art program."

Cana pressed her lips together, the corner of her mouth twisting with a frown. After a beat she lifted her shoulder in a shrug, her frown shifting into a grin. "Well, they're not exactly _wrong_."

Levy sighed and Lucy laughed.

"Although I do wish people would stop calling me a slut. There's nothing wrong with enjoying sex."

"I still don't really get the appeal," Lucy admitted.

Levy and Cana shared a look and then said in unison, "you just haven't found the right guy yet."

Lucy groaned and threw a pillow at both of their faces. Cana ducked hers, dropping to the bed next to Lucy and laughing at her surprised squeal.

"You don't have anything to worry about though," Lucy said, her voice slightly muffled by the bed. She glanced up at Cana, one cheek pressed against the mattress. "Juvia is totally into you." She grinned when she saw the look that flashed across Cana's face, pushing herself up with her elbows. "Every time we talk she finds some way to bring you up."

"Then why hasn't she texted me yet?"

Lucy shrugged, glancing towards Levy. She was bent over her phone, her fingers flying across the screen.

"You _are_ a bit intimidating."

Cana groaned and fell back on the bed, staring up at her ceiling. The first thing Lucy and she had done when they moved in to the apartment had been spread glow in the dark stars throughout the rooms. Lucy said she'd made sure to include real constellations in the patterns, but Cana couldn't point them out even with a map.

A third body flopped to the bed and Cana opened her arms so Levy could roll into her side. She stroked her fingers through the blue curls, glancing down at her friend with a smile.

"I have to go," Levy mumbled, her face pressed against Cana's side.

"Well gee, you sound so excited."

Levy lifted her head with a frown. "Sarcasm is unattractive."

"Good thing I'm not looking for a date."

Levy rolled her eyes, squeezing Cana's side before rolling so she could throw her arms over Lucy's leg in a sad little hug.

"I have to go and study for my archeology test."

"I thought you liked that class."

"I _do_. I just hate tests."

The bed shook with Levy's sigh, and then she was wiggling away. She got to her feet and fixed her shirt. Cana reached for her and Levy let her take her hand.

"Tomorrow, after you ace the test, we'll go out and celebrate. Mkay?"

"Okay." Levy sighed again and squeezed her fingers, dropping her hand as she turned to the door. "I'll see you too later."

Then she was gone and Cana fell back to the bed, staring up at the ceiling once again.

"Where should we go?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

Cana's shoulders shook with quiet laughter, and she rolled her eyes. "Fairy Tail it is, then."


	3. Chapter 3

"Woo!" Cana cheered, tipping her head back as she swallowed the shot of tequila. It burned slightly on the way down and she hissed out a breath, quickly popping the lime into her mouth. She grinned at Mira, her teeth hidden behind the green peel. 

"I thought Levy was the one celebrating," Mira said, leaning against the bar. Her lips twitched with a smile and Cana waved her hand, spitting the lime into a napkin.

"You know how Levy is."

Cana motioned towards the table where Levy sat with Jet and Droy. She was nursing a cider, and when she saw them looking she lifted it in a salute.

"So you're going to get wasted in her stead?"

Cana stuck her tongue out, twisting in her stool so she could look out over the crowd. Lucy was talking to Erza and Natsu in one corner, and Elfman was arm-wrestling Bixlow in another. There were a few faces Cana didn't recognize, but most were regulars to the pub and people she almost considered friends.

"I'm not going to get wasted," she finally said, spinning back towards Mira. "But someone here has to celebrate."

Mira sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, don't judge. It's a Friday night and I can do what I want."

Mira pressed her lips together. "You said that last Wednesday too."

Cana pulled a face and grabbed the beer Mira slid her way. "I'm going to ignore you," she said, hopping off the stool. "Thanks for the beer."

"You can't escape this conversation!" Mira called after, but she just raised her hand and kept walking.

She wove her way through the crowd, not pausing until she made it to Levy's table. Levy glanced up at her with a smile and she threw herself into the booth, bumping Jet closer to the wall.

"You're supposed to be celebrating!" Cana had to shout slightly to be heard over the surrounding conversations, but Levy still leaned closer.

"I am!"

"Sure you are." Cana took a sip of her drink, flashing a grin at Jet and Droy. "How was the coffee date yesterday?"

As she expected Jet and Droy's expressions darkened. They never stopped Levy from dating, but they didn't always approve of her dates.

"It wasn't—that wasn't a date!" she huffed, dropping her gaze to her glass as her cheeks flushed.

"Oh?"

She puffed her cheeks out, glancing up at Cana.

"It wasn't. We just had coffee and talked."

"Sounds like a date." She glanced at Jet, nudging him with her shoulder. "Right, Jet Fuel?"

Jet's lips twitched and he took a sip from his bottle. "I don't know Lev, I think I have to agree with Cana. That sounds like a date."

Levy frowned at Jet, tapping her finger against the side of her glass. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Jet shrugged and Cana grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"But wait, if coffee and talking is considered a date … then does that mean Jet and I are dating?" Droy asked, all eyes on him.

For a beat there was silence, and then the laughter erupted. Cana's eyes watered and she wiped the wetness away, shaking her head slowly. Levy breathed a sigh and rested her head against Droy's shoulder, a few chuckles still escaping.

"You never fail to amuse," Cana said, reaching across to pat Droy's hand.

He frowned slightly and looked around the table. "No, seriously though."

"Bro," Jet said, shaking his head. "We're not dating, don't worry."

Cana chuckled and took a swallow of her beer. "I don't know, I mean you _do_ get a lot of coffee together …"

Jet shot her a mock glare, bumping her shoulder with his. "Unfortunately, Droy's not my type."

Droy shrugged. "I'm not even offended."

Levy laughed again and sat up, taking a sip from her glass. Her eyes focused on something over Cana's shoulder, growing wider.

"What?" Cana asked, glancing behind her.

The first thing she saw was the blue, then she noticed the shadow behind her.

Gajeel and Juvia had joined the party.

She turned back to Levy, her lips pulling up with her grin.

"I didn't think he'd actually show up!" Levy almost shrieked, her face turning even darker. "I just told him we'd be going out for drinks, and oh god he's looking this way."

Cana shot another glance over her shoulder, and sure enough he was. His gaze cut across the room like no one was there except for Levy, and Cana smirked, sliding out the booth.

"I'll send him over," she said, ignoring Levy's startled squeak as she started heading through the crowd. Gajeel glanced at her as she approached, and she flashed a smile.

"I kept your seat warm," she said, motioning behind her towards the table where she was sure Levy was trying her hardest to disappear.

He stared at her for a beat and she just smiled until he grunted and brushed past her. She watched him go, grinning at the glares Jet and Droy shot his way.

If they wanted to, they could be quite intimidating.

"And now, let's get you a drink," Cana said, turning back to Juvia with a smile. Juvia stared back, her expression reminding Cana of a startled rabbit. Cana's smile softened and she held out her hand, her pulse picking up speed.

Juvia stared at her outstretched hand for beat, and Cana was just about to drop it when the fingers brushed against hers. The touch so light she almost wasn't sure it was there, but when she glanced down Juvia's dark fingers were curled around hers, and she smiled.

"Alright." She pulled Juvia behind her, weaving through the crowd and to the bar. Mira watched her approach with a sly smile, but she just pulled a face, releasing Juvia's hand once they made it.

"This is Mirajane, the best bartender around," Cana said, plopping down on a stool. Juvia hesitated a beat before claiming the one next to her, glancing at Mira with a shy smile.

"Hello," Juvia murmured.

"Nice to meet you." Mira's smile was gentle. "Can I get a drink for you?"

Juvia glanced at Cana, eyes wide and Cana looked at Mira.

"We'll just start with water," she said. "Maybe come back in a few minutes after we've had a chance to look over the menu."

Mira nodded, sliding two glasses to them before moving down the bar to talk to Freed.

Cana sipped her water, spinning on her stool to face Juvia. It brought her knees very close to Juvia's thigh, so close she could practically feel the heat against her skin.

"So, what do you like?"

"Juvia doesn't know drinks very well …"

"Not much of a drinker?"

She shook her head and Cana nodded. "Okay, that narrows it down. They have a wide range of sodas if you don't want anything alcoholic, otherwise I'd recommend this one." Cana tapped one of the drinks on the list. "It's blueberry vodka mixed with raspberry lemonade and surprisingly good."

"Juvia thinks that sounds … good."

Once Mira swung back around and they got their drinks, Cana glanced out over the crowd. Lucy had moved away from her table to join Levy and her boys, and Erza seemed to have gotten comfy in a corner with a _giant_ man. He almost rivaled Elfman in size …

She spotted Natsu at the dartboard and winced. That was going to end badly.

"What do you think about the drink?" Cana asked, turning back to Juvia.

"Sweet." She took another sip, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. "Juvia likes it."

Cana smiled, taking a sip of her own drink. "I'm glad you like it."

Cana took another drink, staring at Juvia from over her glass. She wasn't sure what to say, but she wanted to say _something_. She wanted to get Juvia talking, she wanted to learn more about her.

"So … Sorry for just dragging you over here," she said. "I just … I knew Gajeel would want to go sit with Levy and I sort of wanted to get you by yourself so we could talk."

"What did Cana want to talk about?" Juvia was staring at Cana, and it was the first time that she'd looked in Cana's eyes tonight.

Cana shrugged, trying very hard not to get lost in Juvia's eyes.

"Nothing specific. Just … wanted to get to know you a bit better, I suppose."

Juvia played with the straw in her glass, dropping her eyes back to her hands. "Juvia is sorry she hasn't responded to your offer yet …"

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I've got plenty of time." She waved her hand, setting her glass on the bar so she could rest her chin in her hand. "Let's not talk about school, let's talk about …" She pursed her lips. "Do you have any pets?"

Juvia blinked, her eyes on Cana's again, and then she barked a startled laugh. "Pets?"

"Yeah. Like a dog? Maybe some fish. You look like a fish person to me."

Juvia laughed again, and Cana wished she'd never stop.

"Juvia doesn't have any fish, but Juvia does have a turtle."

"A turtle?"

Juvia nodded, and for the next two hours they talked about their lives and drank until Cana was well past tipsy.

"Juvia is happy." Juvia swayed slightly on her stool and Cana laughed, reaching out with a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa there girl, I think you've had enough." Cana pushed the half full glass away, nodding towards Mira. She was instantly across from them, clearing empty glasses and setting new ones full of water in front of them. Cana mouthed a quick thanks before turning back to Juvia. "You going to be okay?"

Juvia nodded, but her eyes were closed and her cheeks had darkened more with a flush.

"Juvia feels good."

"That's the alcohol."

"Juvia will not feel as good in the morning."

Cana laughed and shook her head, squeezing the shoulder under her hand before reluctantly sitting back.

"Drink some water, it will help."

Juvia sighed but sipped at her water. Then she lowered her head to the bar, staring up at Cana from under her bangs.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Juvia shook her head, eyes slipping shut. "Juvia will be Cana's model." Her eyes opened, seeming to stare straight through Cana. "For Cana, she will do it."

Then her eyes drifted shut again and she started humming something that Cana couldn't place. Cana smiled and drank some of her water, unable to stop herself from reaching out to brush her fingers through the blue locks. Juvia didn't stir, but she didn't dare do it a second time.

A shadow passed over her and she stared up into the scowling face of Gajeel.

"Is that your only expression?"

His only response was a snort as he reached for Juvia, pulling her up by her armpits. She protested meekly, but fell against him without a fight when she was on her feet.

"Make sure she drinks plenty of water and eats something," Cana said.

Gajeel nodded, shifting his arm around Juvia before slipping through the crowd and out the door. Cana sighed and tipped her head back to finish her water, rising to her feet once it was gone. She danced her way through the crowd, throwing herself into the booth next to Lucy.

"I've got myself a photography model!"

Lucy laughed. "She said yes?"

"She said yes."

"After how many drinks though?"

Cana made a face. "I'm going to text her tomorrow after we've both sobered up to make sure she really meant it, don't worry." She hid a yawn behind her hand, stretching her arms out over the table. "I'm tired."

Lucy slid her fingers through Cana's hair, glancing at Levy over the table. "I think that means we're gonna call it a night. Need a ride home?"

"Yes please," Levy said.

Cana followed them out of the bar, claiming the backseat of Lucy's little car.

"Wake me when we get home," she murmured, closing her eyes.

She was asleep before the car was even started.


End file.
